Married In Vegas
by Me A Genius
Summary: ONE-SHOT..Paige is going to her best friend wedding Caleb & Hanna. But Paige is single and her friends Aria and Hanna want to find her a date. Aria and Hanna found Paige a date, but Paige doesn't know she is a escort until the very last minute.


Caleb Rivers and Hanna Marin are getting married in two days in Las Vegas, Nevada. Lately Hanna has been feeling stressed out because she wants everything to be perfect. Hanna goes to the bakery shop to check on the cake.

''Paige how is the cake going?'' Hanna said.

''Relax Hanna and the cake will be done on the day of the wedding. Don't be stressed out and everything will be fine.'' Paige said.

''Paige I'm freaking out because my wedding dress was sent to the wrong person. Now I have pick another dress! And I want everything to be perfect.'' Hanna said.

''Oh wow. But I promise you and Caleb will love the cake.'' Paige said.

''If we don't then I'm kicking your ass.'' Hanna said and Paige laughs.

''Did you pick another dress?'' Paige said.

''I'm going to the bridal store in little bit with my mom. Did you find a date for the wedding?'' Hanna said.

''Nope, I'm just going with Shawn.'' Paige said. Shawn is Paige's younger brother and he is twenty years old.

''Does Shawn has a date?'' Hanna asked.

''Nope, we are just going together.'' Paige said.

''It's time to move on from Jennifer.'' Hanna said.

''I know.'' Paige said.

Hanna and Paige have been best friends for years. Paige owns a bakery shop and she is a pastry chef and she was dating Jennifer who is Hanna's cousin. When Paige and Jennifer broke up it left Paige broken, and she hasn't been dating anyone else. Jennifer and Paige were dating for five years then Jennifer broke up with Paige to be with someone else. Hanna wants Paige to be happy but she can tell when Paige lies about saying she okay.

''I'm okay.'' Paige lied.

''I know. But I have to go meet up with my mom.'' Hanna said. They hug then Hanna leaves and Paige go back to work.

Hanna has finally picked the new bridal dress and she loves it. Hanna is a fashion stylist and runs a fashion blog online and it's really popular. Hanna can't stop smiling that she will marry the guy of her dreams. Caleb and Hanna dated in high school then broke up for a while then got back together. But Hanna's father won't be at the wedding because he doesn't like Caleb and doesn't approve of their relationship. Hanna is mostly happy that her mother and Ted will be at the wedding.

Hanna meets up with Aria and they start to talk about Paige.

''Paige is not happy and I can tell when she lies.'' Hanna said.

''I agree, but she doesn't want to admit it. But I think she afraid to move on.'' Aria said.

''Yeah, I but I go an idea.'' Hanna said.

''What's the idea?'' Aria said.

''Let's set her up on a blind date for the wedding.'' Hanna said.

''Hanna how are we going to find her a date in a short amount of time.'' Aria said.

Aria, Hanna and Paige are best friends since high school. Aria is a writer and she is dating Ezra. Aria does writing and photography for National Geographic, Aria is always traveling the world with Ezra. But Aria didn't wanted to miss her best friend's wedding.

''Craigslist.'' Hanna said.

''Craigslist?'' Aria said.

''Yeah, because Paige wouldn't date any of our friends. So Paige won't say no on my wedding day.'' Hanna said and they start to look online.

''You think it will work? Yeah I want to see Paige happy but are you going to set her up with an escort?'' Aria said.

''It will work and I know it will.'' Hanna said and they look at different posts online.

''How about this girl right here and her name is Shay. And she is Paige's type.'' Aria said looking at the picture.

''Yeah true and we should send her an email.'' Hanna said.

 _Email: Hi, can we meet in person? Would like to talk about your service._

Hanna sent the e-mail now they wait for a reply.

''What if she doesn't reply back?'' Aria said.

''Then we keep looking.'' Hanna said.

An hour later they get a reply back and it says.

 _E-mail: We can meet. Give me time and place._

Then Hanna writes back.

 _Email: Tomorrow at 4pm at Table 10 restaurant._

Shay writes back.

 _E-mail: Okay tomorrow at 4pm, bye._

''Paige can't know that she is an escort then Paige will lose it.'' Aria said.

''I agree with you on that.'' Hanna said.

* * *

 _-Next day; at Table 10 restaurant-_

Hanna and Aria wait for the escort girl. An hour later a girl with raven black hair and tan skin, walks up to them and they greet each other.

''I do threesomes but not with guys and I charge by the hour.'' Shay said.

''We are not together.'' Hanna said and Aria laughs.

''Sorry but it was kind of funny. But she is right that we are not together. But we need your service for a friend.'' Aria said.

''Explain.'' Shay said.

''We want you to date our friend Paige for a day. Because her ex-girlfriend will be at the wedding with her new fiancée, and we want to you to make Paige happy.'' Hanna said.

''Let me get this straight. You want me to make your friend Paige to forget about her ex-girlfriend for the day?'' Shay said and they nod.

''Yes.'' Hanna said.

''Why not just tell the ex-girlfriend not to come to the wedding?'' Shay said.

''She is my cousin named Jennifer and the wedding is tomorrow.'' Hanna said.

''Okay I will do it for nine hundred dollars.'' Shay said.

''No way that is too much money.'' Hanna said.

''Yeah it is.'' Aria said.

''How about five fifty and that's it.'' Hanna said and Shay starts to think.

''Deal.'' Shay said.

''Okay good. I will pay you half of the money now and the other half at the end of the wedding.'' Hanna said and Shay nods.

Hanna give Shay the wedding invitation card and Aria gives her the money.

''You cannot tell Paige that you're an escort please.'' Aria said.

''I understand. But I need to know little about her to make it believable.'' Shay said.

''Paige is twenty-six years old, is a pastry chef and loves batman and dogs. And she has a younger brother name Shawn and they are close. Shawn doesn't take anything serious, to him everything is a joke. Paige is allergic to Peanuts and seafood.'' Aria said and Shay's phone starts to ring.

''Okay good to know. But I have to go but I will be at the wedding.'' Shay said standing up.

''Don't be late.'' Hanna said and they trade phone numbers.

''I won't be late.'' Shay said and leaves.

* * *

 _-Wedding day-_

Hanna is freaking out because Paige is late with the cake and Aria hasn't shown up. But Ashley is trying calm down Hanna but Hanna can't calm down. Hanna starts to drink one cup of wine while getting her make-up and hair done. But Ted makes sure that the food, venue and other stuff are in order for Hanna and Caleb.

Caleb is feeling nervous and he is starting to sweat. But his friends are there to calm him down. Caleb checks in the mirror to make sure his hair looks good and he checks tuxedo too.

Hanna sent an angry text to Paige. And Paige reads the text and is trying to hurry up but traffic is a bitch today. Paige is wearing navy blue dress it shows off her shoulders. Paige is in the van driving and the cake is in the back and Shawn is singing along to Nicki Minaj- Superbass.

''Dude Hanna just text me.'' Shawn said reading the text and still singing.

''What she said?'' Paige said.

''She said to hurry up or else. Then I text back saying; happy things we should send to space a jar of mayo, glitter and pictures of cats with funny hats.'' Shawn said laughing and Paige starts to laugh too.

''She will kill us.'' Paige said.

''True.'' Shawn said.

Hanna has on her dress and she looking in the mirror making sure her hair and make-up is perfect. Ashely and Ted are making sure everything is great before Hanna comes out the room. Aria and Shay finally show up, and Aria tell Shay to sit down then she will meet Paige. Then Aria tells Hanna that Shay is here. Five minutes later Paige and Shawn show up at the venue then trying to be careful while taking out the cake.

''Shawn be careful.'' Paige said.

''I know, so chill.'' Shawn said.

Paige and Shawn perfectly made the cake inside the venue and it's perfect. Now they start to run before the wedding start. Hanna is came out the room and takes one deep breath before walking the down aisle. Shawn and Paige finally made it, Shawn stand behind Caleb and Paige stand next to Aria.

''What took you two so long?'' Caleb said.

''Traffic, duh.'' Shawn said.

Everyone is waiting for Hanna to walk down the aisle. The music starts to play, Ashely starts to walk Hanna down the aisle and Caleb can't stop smiling. Hanna can't stop smiling either, their hearts starts to beat fast and they still feel nervous. Caleb and Hanna stand in front of the priest and he starts to talk. Caleb and Hanna stare at each other and they smile at each other.

Now Caleb and Hanna will say their vows.

''Hanna, I love everything about you. Since the first day I couldn't stop looking at you and the more I got to know you, I fell in love. You changed me and if it wasn't for you I would have no idea where I be now. I love you Hanna and I will never stop loving you and I will never leave you.'' Caleb said.

''Caleb, I love you too. You changed me too and there were times we got into arguments but I never stopped loving you. I want to grow old with you and watch our kids grow up. You mean so much to me and I never want to lose you.'' Hanna said trying not to cry.

The priest starts to talk then Hanna and Caleb exchange rings then say I do. Hanna and Caleb kiss then everyone starts to cheer. Now everyone goes to the wedding reception to celebrate.

Hanna and Caleb love the wedding cake. Everyone starts to take pictures and Paige is happy that they love the cake. Caleb and Hanna have their first dance and Ashley starts to cry tears of joy. She happy that Hanna found happiness with Caleb.

Aria introduce Shay to Paige and Paige's heart starts to beat fast.

''Well I will let you two get to know each other.'' Aria said and walks away.

''You look beautiful.'' Shay said.

''Thanks, I-um you look beautiful too.'' Paige said and Emily is wearing red and black strapless dress.

Then Jennifer walks to Paige with her new fiance John.

''Hi Paige.'' Jennifer said.

''Hi.'' Paige said and she is not happy to see them.

''Who is this?'' Jennifer said.

''I'm Paige's date.'' Shay said and puts her arm around Paige's waist.

''Y-y-yeah, um lets go drink.'' Paige said to Shay and they walk to the bar.

Shay and Paige grab their drinks then sit down at the table. At first Paige doesn't say anything then Shay starts to talk.

''Don't be nervous.'' Shay said.

''How do you know, Aria?'' Paige said.

''Aria and I met while back but lost touch. So I'm guessing that was your ex?'' Shay said.

''Yeah and we had a bad break up, she left me for a guy. So um what about you?'' Paige said.

''I don't like guys only girls I like. How about tonight we have a great time?'' Shay said smiling.

''Yeah sure, I need that.'' Paige said.

''Well let's start to drink.'' Shay said.

Shay and Paige go back to the bar then start to drink and drink even more. Since it was an open bar, Shay and Paige just kept drinking then talk.

''What do you for a living?'' Paige said and Shay knew she had to lie like always.

''I'm a nurse at a children's hospital. And I'm single if you was wondering about that.'' Shay said and they laugh.

''I'm a pastry chef and I'm single too.'' Paige said.

''I love eating pastries. Let's drink more.'' Shay said and Paige nods.

Shay and Paige start to drink vodka, whisky, rum and more. They keep drinking and they start to giggle. They start to drink more but they talk more to get to know each other.

''Let's dance.'' Shay said.

''I'm not a good dancer.'' Paige said.

''Come on and it will be fun. Please let's dance.'' Shay said.

''No I can't dance.'' Paige said.

''I will show you, come on let's have fun.'' Shay said and pull Paige to the dance floor.

Shay starts to show Paige how to dance. Hanna and Aria watch them dance while Caleb and Shawn eat food. Hanna and Aria see Paige smile because it's been a while since Paige smiled like that.

''Its working.'' Aria said.

''Yeah, that's good to know. Not once Paige looked at Jennifer.'' Hanna said drinking her beer.

* * *

Paige introduce Shay to Shawn now they are doing shots together. The three of them are really tipsy and can't stop laughing.

''I know how we can have even more fun.'' Shawn said.

''How?'' Paige said.

''Well we live in Las Vegas, let's go gamble and do other crazy stuff.'' Shawn said and they agree.

* * *

Shay, Paige and Shawn can't think straight or walk properly. Its night time and the three of them go to the Las Vegas Strip internationally known for its concentration of resort hotels and casinos along its route. Hanna and Aria didn't notice that they left because they are busy with other stuff.

Shay, Paige and Shawn go inside a casino and start to gamble. At first they lose but they want to try and win. So the little money they had which is eighty dollars now they want to play blackjack to win more money.

''Hit me.'' Paige said.

''Paige, you already have nineteen don't keep going.'' Shay said.

''I have a good feeling in my guts.'' Paige said but she is pointing at her heart.

''Dude, that's your heart not your guts.'' Shawn said.

''Hit me.'' Paige said.

The dealer showed the cards.

''You won.'' The dealer said and its 21.

They start to cheer and grab the casino tokens then take to exchange for real money. They won three hundred dollars. They leave the casino and just starts to walk around the strip, looking at the bright lights and hotels. They go to a bar and buy more drinks and do shots again.

''That bitch left me because she said I was boring.'' Paige said drunk.

''You are not boring, she doesn't know how to have fun.'' Shay said.

''Strange girl is right, Jennifer is boring and a huge bitch. But Paige you're fun and we won money.'' Shawn said.

''I'm going to the bathroom and just um you um wait.'' Paige said to Shawn said.

Paige walk to the bathroom and Shay follows her. Shay pull Paige into a bathroom stall and they start to kiss each other. The kiss becomes heated and Shay starts to kiss Paige's neck and chest.

''You are so hot.'' Shay said.

''You too.'' Paige said.

Paige start to rub Shay's clit and Shay starts to moan. Shay spread her legs open more to give Paige more access, Paige move Shay's panties to the side and starts to finger her. Shay close her eyes and moans loud, Paige doesn't stop fingering her and she feels the wetness of Shay's pussy going down her hand. Paige starts to suck her pulse point and Shay can't stop moaning.

''Cum for me.'' Paige said.

''Fuck don't stop.'' Shay moans.

Paige gets on her knees and takes off Shay's panties and Shay puts her dress more up. Shay puts her right leg on Paige's shoulder, and Paige starts to lick her clit then Shay licks her lips. Paige push her tongue inside Shay then Shay dig her nails into Paige's back. Paige put her hands on Shay's waist and moves her tongue up and down fast.

''Oh my god!" Shay moan loud and she cum.

Paige starts to kiss Shay's thighs then stands up and lick her lips.

''Wow.'' They said together.

''Marry me.'' Shay said drunk.

''Y-y-yeah.'' Paige said and they kiss again.

Shay push Paige against the bathroom stall and spread her legs open. Shay starts to rub her clit and Paige starts to moan. Shay slide her hand inside Paige's panties and starts to finger her fast and hard. Paige can't help to moan loud and she bucks her hips. Shay doesn't stop fingering her and Paige is close to cum. Shay has three fingers inside Paige and she starts to suck Paige's pulse point on her chest and neck.

''Fuck!'' Paige moans and cum.

Shay takes out her hand now they're breathing hard and smiling at each other. They wash their hands and leave the bathroom. They go back to the bar and drink more. They tell Shawn they are getting married and Shawn is happy for them.

* * *

They leave the bar and walk towards to the wedding chapel. They go inside and talk to the owner.

''How can I help you?'' Owner said.

''We want to get married.'' Shay said.

''Yes!'' Paige said happily.

''Okay, it will cost two hundred dollars. But we do have special packages.'' Owner said.

They look at the special packages. Since they don't have much money, Shay and Paige pick the cheap one. Meaning they will get married by Elvis Presley and will have on dice wedding rings.

Elvis Presley –imitation guy starts to say the vows for Shay and Paige. They repeat after him while holding hands. Shawn is sitting down and can't stop smiling and starts to drink from his flask.

''Now I pronounce you married.'' Elvis Presley imitation guy said.

Shay and Paige kiss and Shawn starts to clap.

''Now just singed the marriage certificate and it will be official.'' He said.

Shay and Paige start to sign the marriage certificate, But Shawn notice something strange. Shawn isn't sure if his mind is playing tricks on him, because he saw Shay write her name _Emily Catherine Fields_. But he doesn't say anything and he just rub his eyes.

They leave the wedding chapel and head to a cheap hotel. They rent a room and start to party then Shawn calls his friends to come over and party. An hour later Shawn's friends come over and everyone is having a good time, Shay and Paige are dancing together. All night the party goes on until early morning.

 _-6am-_

Shay, Paige and Shawn wake up. They look around the hotel is mess and dirty then Shawn runs to the bathroom and throws up. Paige and Shay look at each other and drink water.

''What happened last night?'' Paige said.

''I don't remember.'' Shay said trying to remember but they can't cause they have the worst hangover.

''You two got married last night.'' Shawn said and show them the marriage certificate.

''Your name is not Shay?'' Paige said.

''No, its Emily and i'm an escort.'' Emily said.

''What?!" Paige said and Shawn laughs.

''Can't wait to tell mom and dad.'' Shawn said laughing.

Paige call Hanna and Aria but they don't pick up.

''Call me back now! I fucking mean it!'' Paige said angry.

 _'_ 'Fuck.'' Emily said and sigh.

 _The end._


End file.
